Scared?
by sg1psychopath
Summary: This is a series of fics, based on SG-1 being scared of different things. First Chapter, SPIDERS!!!! PG just in case.


~~#Scared#~~  
  
Summary: SG-1 all find out that each other are scared of some strange things.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, well apart from the story of course, they all belong to those biggies!  
  
Author's Notes: What on Earth inspired me to do this, I've no idea, but here it is. Feedback is VERY much appreciated, so is constructive criticism, but no flames please!  
  
~~#Chapter One, Spiders#~~  
  
SG-1 were sat in Sam's lab chatting about the last mission. It wasn't a very interesting mission apart from the fact that they found a new planet that was actually safe to visit. No biggie there though.  
  
Sam was sat typing on her computer, Jack was sat looking bored, Teal'C was meditating and Daniel was reading a book.  
  
Jack spotted a tiny spider on the edge of Sam's desk.  
  
"AAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Sam, Teal'C and Daniel looked up at him, looking amused.  
  
"What is it Sir?"  
  
"S.sp.spi.spider!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The.there."  
  
He jumped off his chair and leaped to the other side of the room, sitting huddled in a corner. Daniel spotted it.  
  
"NOO, GET IT A AWAY FROM ME!!!!"  
  
Then Teal'C spotted it.  
  
"I find spiders most unpleasurable."  
  
Teal'C and Daniel also bolted across the room to join Jack huddled in the corner. Sam didn't move.  
  
"You three aren't scared of spiders are you?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"You mean to say we've fought Goa'uld, been killed, fought monsters, and you're scared of spiders?"  
  
This time they looked at each other and nodded slowly, uncertain of how to respond.  
  
"You three are hopeless!"  
  
Sam picked up an empty cup and a piece of paper and went over to the spider.  
  
"It's OK, just ignore those men over there, they're just scared. I'm just going to put you in here and take you up to the surface."  
  
Sam got the spider into the cup and turned it upside down, placing it on the piece of paper lying on her lab bench. It was a paper cup so she got a drawing pin and made some small holes so that the creature could get air.  
  
She looked over to her teammates. They were staring at her as if she was mad.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You like spiders?"  
  
"I don't dislike them. Now are any of you coming up to the surface with me or am I going to have to go on my own?"  
  
"On.on your own."  
  
"Wimps."  
  
Sam walked out of the lab. She walked down the corridor and got lots of stares from her fellow officers. They wondered why she was carrying an upside down paper cup with small holes in it. This was Major Carter though, so nothing was unexpected.  
  
One brave person walked up to Sam and asked her what she was doing.  
  
"Major, I don't mean to intrude, but what have you got in that cup?"  
  
"It's only a spider."  
  
"A.a.spider?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The man ran off as fast as he could. It amazed Sam that these people put their lives at risk every day, but were scared of such a simple thing as a spider. She smiled at the thought.  
  
She reached the surface and wandered into the near by forest. She let the spider go and watched it scuttle off into the distance.  
  
"There you are, no mean men in there that will kill you. Have a nice life."  
  
She walked back into her lab about half an hour later. The men had composed themselves and were all sat around talking when Sam walked in the door.  
  
"How the hell did a SPIDER get all the way in here?"  
  
"It probably came in on one of my plants Sir."  
  
"That means there could be more?!"  
  
The three looked around at all the plants Sam had in her lab.  
  
"Yes Sir, but they won't hurt you."  
  
Sam giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just never figured any of you to be afraid of spiders, or anything for that matter."  
  
"If this gets out, you're SO dead."  
  
"You won't kill me! You wouldn't dare to hurt me. I'm too strong."  
  
Jack looked blank.  
  
"What's wrong, scared Sir?"  
  
"That could be classed as insubordination Major!" 


End file.
